The subject matter herein relates generally to photovoltaics modules, and more particularly, to connector assemblies for photovoltaic modules.
Photovoltaic (PV) modules or arrays produce electricity from solar energy. A photovoltaic module is the basic element of a photovoltaic power generation system. A PV module has many solar cells interconnected in series or parallel, according to the desired voltage and current parameters. PV cells are essentially large-area semiconductor diodes. PV cells are connected and placed between a polyvinyl plate on the bottom and a tempered glass on the top. PV cells are interconnected with thin contacts, or bussing foils, on the upper side of the semiconductor material.
PV modules/arrays require specially designed connectors adapted for interconnecting the various PV modules/arrays with each other, and with electrical power distribution systems. PV connection systems are used to accommodate serial and parallel connection of PV arrays. The connectors allow for field installation of made-to-length cable assemblies. The connectors are terminated to the bussing foils at ends of the bussing foils. Typically, the connectors are soldered to the bussing foils or secured to the bussing foils using a specially designed mechanical clamp. Automated connection to the bussing foils has heretofore proven difficult, making connection to the bussing foils is time consuming and expensive.
A need remains for a connector for a PV module that may be made in a cost effective and reliable manner.